


На мир смотрящий сквозь калейдоскоп

by Koryuu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 04, Smarm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryuu/pseuds/Koryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наркотики это плохо, ясно? Очень-очень плохо. Кастиэль убеждается в этом на собственной шкуре, когда оказывается накачан ими против воли. Дин и Сэм помогают ему пережить интоксикацию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На мир смотрящий сквозь калейдоскоп

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boy With Kaleidoscope Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14593) by strangeandcharm. 
  * Inspired by [На мир смотрящий сквозь калейдоскоп](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44323) by Koryuu. 



> Таймлайн: Сразу после эпизода 4.17 «Эта ужасная жизнь» («It’s A Terrible Life»).  
> От автора: Название взято из песни The Beatles - Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds и немного изменено.  
> От переводчика: Это чистый джен, может броманс. Кастиэль здесь ближе к засранцу, каким он был в 4 сезоне, чем то, каким он стал потом.

_Всё было красным. Всё. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Кровь лилась отовсюду: со стен, потолка, неба, воздуха; кровь, кровь и ещё больше крови. Он мог почувствовать её запах и вкус; он впервые за своё существование что-то чувствовал, и это была медь, клетки и жизнь, но она была неправильной, была яркой, очень яркой, как кровь может быть настолько яркой?_

_Он не знал, была ли кровь его, и было ли важно, что он потерял её так много. Он не был уверен, чьё тело нуждалось в ней больше: его собственное или его другое. И правильно ли, что у него два тела? Это ведь невозможно, не так ли? Он посмотрел вниз на него, не находя ничего знакомого в бледности его рук, в белоснежности его рубашки, в глубокой черноте его штанов. Он смотрел, как они окрашиваются в красный, кроваво-красный, и это казалось гораздо более знакомым. Он засмеялся, затем ему стало грустно, а потом он испугался._

_Он никогда раньше так сильно не боялся._

Сэм пинком открыл дверь, и Дин метнулся в комнату за те две секунды, что понадобились его брату восстановить равновесие; он держал ружьё перед собой, и на его лицо ясно читалось знакомое выражение «Буду стрелять и убивать». Однако в кладовой было пусто, ну или так казалось: стеллажи высотой от пола до потолка были заставлены коробками с бумагой, степлерами, ручками и картриджами для принтеров. Там не было окон. И демонов. И ангела.

– Чёрт возьми, — выругался Дин, опуская ружьё.

– Он _должен_ быть здесь, — нахмурился Сэм, всё ещё настороже. — Захария казался очень уверенным. Иначе с чего бы здесь было так много противоангельской защиты, если Лилит не прятала что-то? Или кого-то?

Дин осматривал стены. Внезапно он остановился, тело напряглось как у пойнтера, глаза замерли на чём-то.

– Сэм? Фонарик. Сюда.

Сэм посветил. В стене была дверь, хорошо скрытая, едва видимая за стеллажами. Сэм не знал, как Дин так быстро её нашёл — скорей всего, в этом было больше удачи, чем умения. Обменявшись взглядами, они сдвинули стеллажи в сторону и вновь подняли оружие, когда Дин потянулся повернуть ручку.

Дверь открылась внутрь, являя небольшую комнату, освещённую единственной грязной лампочкой. Её стены были чёрные, а на бетонном полу была нарисована чем-то похожим на кровь огромная, сложная, магическая ловушка. В центре ловушки стоял стул, а на стуле сидел связанный Кастиэль. У него был завязан рот, на нём были рубашка и штаны; руки оттянуты назад, голова опущена. На нём не было видно никаких отметин, так что было неясно, была ли кровь на полу его, или, если была, он с тех пор уже исцелился. Он не пошевелился, когда Дин втянул воздух сквозь зубы и шагнул к нему.

– Подожди! — Сэм ухватил его за руку, внезапно нервничая. — Мы не знаем, что нарисовано на полу. Это может быть ловушкой.

– Так и есть, — сказали за их спиной, и они оба, крутанувшись, увидели Захарию. Он задержался у двери в кладовую, с озадаченным выражением лица смотря мимо них на его товарища.

– Откуда ты появился? — проворчал Дин. — Думал, ты не мог попасть в здание?

– Вы нарушили защитные заклинания, когда открыли дверь, — Захария сузил глаза и посмотрел в тайную комнату. — Хотя туда я не могу войти. Вы слышали о Ключе Соломона? Дьявольской ловушке? Это — её ангельская версия. Лишает нас сил, удерживает в неподвижности, как жука в янтаре.

– Значит, для нас она безопасна? — Сэм указал на комнату за ним. Он не доверял демонам, и он не доверял магии.

– Должна быть, — ответил ангел. — Но не нарушайте ловушку, пока я не скажу. Есть здесь что-то странное.

Дин бросил на брата взгляд «Какого хрена?» и пошёл прямо через круг, осторожно ступая, чтобы не смазать кровь. Он присел перед Кастиэлем и убрал кусок ткани, запихнутый ему в рот; осторожно похлопал по щеке, когда его веки задрожали.

– Кас? Ты там?

Кастиэль закашлялся, не сильно, но ничего не сказал. Казалось, он едва способен держать голову вертикально. Что-то внутри Сэма скрутилось от этого вида — в этом было так много оттенков _неправильности_ , что он не мог даже сосчитать их. Он встал рядом с братом, в то время как Дин вытащил нож и освободил руки ангела; когда он завалился вперёд, они вместе поймали его, располагая его на полу как можно осторожнее. Он ощущался горячим и вспотевшим, и слегка простонал от их прикосновения. Но его глаза оставались плотно закрытыми.

– Сэм, — пробормотал Дин, держа левую руку Кастиэля. Вдоль вен были уродливые синяки, в центре каждого — крошечная ранка от укола. Сэм проверил другую руку и нашёл то же самое. Следы от игл. Дюжины. Он нахмурился, размышляя, для чего они.

– Это не хорошо, — сухо прокомментировал Захария от порога. Сэм глянул на его и проследил его взгляд до столика, почти спрятанного за дверью. Он поднялся на ноги и, подойдя, изучил предметы на его поверхности, с шипением выдыхая, поняв связь.

– Что это? — спросил Дин. Его пальцы были на шее Кастиэля, как будто пульс ангела мог на самом деле сказать ему что-то полезное.

Сэм покачал головой:

– Ладно, это... странно. Похоже, что они дали ему наркотики, — он подобрал шприц и показал его брату. — Я не эксперт, но я бы сказал, что там был героин.

Дин спал с лица:

– Серьёзно?

– И эти... — Сэм подобрал полоску перфорированной бумаги с отпечатанными цветными красными точками. Два квадратика отсутствовали. — О, это психоделик. «Кислота». Блин, они дали ему _»кислоту»_.

– Кастиэль под кайфом? — Дин посмотрел вниз на него, затем вновь на Сэма.

– Лилит изобретательна, этого у неё не отнять, — заметил Захария, тихо просмеявшись. — Убедитесь, что вы его держите в границах знака.

Сэм положил шприц обратно на стол:

– Зачем? Что случится, если мы нарушим его?

– Ничего хорошего, это уж точно, — ангел шагнул к краю ловушки и задумчиво уставился на Кастиэля. — Она использовала её, чтобы сковать его более чем одним способом. Его силы подавлены. Она не просто накачала наркотиками его физическую форму — она умудрилась отравить и его самого тоже. Ей удалось и то, и то. У него... кажется, крутые пацаны в наши дни называют это «трип», «глюки».

Дин фыркнул:

– Будь я проклят. Слушай, мы возьмём светящиеся палочки, запасёмся водой и устроим свою рейв-вечеринку.

– А, ты и твой неуместный юмор, Дин, — вздохнул Захария. — Подумай вот о чём: как только он окажется вне ловушки, что произойдёт? Какой будет его первая реакция?

Братья тупо на него уставились.

– У него внезапно проснётся жор? — предположил Дин после паузы.

– Он покинет этот сосуд, — объяснил ангел, бросая на Дина взгляд, который испепелил бы джунгли Амазонки. — Он не будет знать, что делает. Он будет в бреду, без всякого контроля, подчиняясь любым галлюцинациям и иллюзиям, вызванным этими веществами. Неукротимая сила на свободе, без представления о том, какие будут последствия.

Сэм почувствовал, как холод пробежался вниз по спине:

– И в итоге он может выжечь глаза всем оказавшимся рядом, — глухо произнёс он. — Или оглушит их. Ты прав, нужно, чтобы он остался скованным.

– Отлично, — Дин провёл рукой по лицу. — Но он не может остаться здесь. Через пару часов торговый центр наверху заполнится покупателями. Мы не можем рисковать освободить его распевающим «Белый Кролик» во всю силу его лёгких. У всех полопаются барабанные перепонки.

– Что мы можем сделать? — спросил Сэм, повернувшись к Захарии. — Ты можешь взять его?

– Я ему не нянька, — Захария выглядел оскорблённым. — Вы должны спрятать его где-нибудь в безопасном месте, позаботиться о нём, пока он проходит через это. Это должно быть забавно. Я всегда думал, что Кастиэлю нужно немного ослабить воротник.

– Но ты же сам сказал нам не вытаскивать его из ловушки! — возразил Дин. — Как мы удержим его от побега в ту же минуту, как мы нарушим ловушку?

Захария повернулся и многозначительно посмотрел на Сэма. Сэм сузил глаза, озадаченный, размышляя, почему, чёрт возьми, ангел думает, что он знает ответ, а затем он почувствовал лёгкое покалывание в его правом предплечье. Он посмотрел вниз и вспомнил _жжение_.

– Связующая печать, — сказал он задумчиво. — Нам нужно заклеймить его связующей печатью. Это удержит ангела внутри него.

– Ты неиссякаемый источник хороших идей, Сэмми, — сказал Захария, улыбаясь. Но эта улыбка не была приятной. — Наслаждайтесь следующими несколькими часами, мальчики. Дайте знать, если он заговорит обо мне.

И он ушёл.

– Острый, — внезапно сказал Кастиэль, с пола. — Он был слишком острый. _Зазубренный._

Кастиэль даже не вздрогнул, когда Дин вырезал связующую печать на его руке ножом Руби, отчего Сэм задался вопросом, а способен ли он чувствовать боль; кажется, он точно не чувствовал её во все другие разы. Однако он открыл глаза. Они были расфокусированными и потемневшими, не показывая абсолютно никаких признаков сознания, и когда Дин помахал рукой перед ними, они не отследили движение.

– Кас? Ну же, приятель, сейчас не время устраивать нам «Страх и Ненависть».

– Она бежит, — пробормотал Кастиэль слабым голосом. — Сочится отовсюду. Бежит, бежит, бежит.

Сэм посмотрел на брата и поднял брови:

– Он действительно в отключке. В нём по меньшей мере две таблетки и бог знает сколько героина. Взгляни на его _руки_ , Дин — они дали ему так много наркотиков, что будь он человеком, он был бы уже мёртв. Должно быть, у него уже выработалась зависимость, и мы должны помочь ему пережить интоксикацию.

Дин покачал головой:

– Он ангел. Как ангел может быть наркоманом?

– Ты слышал Захарию. Они накачали его сосуд _и_ его ангельскую суть. Чувак, всё будет плохо.

– Она повсюду, — тихо сказал Кастиэль. — Такая тёплая.

– Да-да, если ты так говоришь, Кас, — вздохнул Дин, бросая на Сэма несчастный взгляд. Затем они с Сэмом взяли его за руки и подняли на ноги, поддерживая его слабое тело между ними. Дин смазал подсохшую кровь, и они, нервничая, шагнули из ловушки; Кастиэль задрожал, но остался тем же. Никакого сияния. Связующая печать работала.

– Куда мы его отвезём? — спросил Сэм, осознав, что они не подумали об этом заранее.

– В какое-нибудь звукоизолированное место, — ответил Дин. — У меня есть подозрение, что наш маленький наркоман, пока всё не закончится, будет довольно шумным.

_Кровь была выжжена светом. Свет свет свет свет. Так много света и такого сильного, опаляющего глаза, заставляющего съежиться и стонать под ярким сиянием. Чьи-то руки поддерживали и двигали его, но он не мог увидеть, кто это был, и у него не было сил на борьбу, так что он позволил им отнести его в яркость и слабо пытался зажмуриться, чтобы защитить глаза от сопутствующей пронизывающей боли._

_Что-то шевельнулось в нём, воспоминание, напоминание: крики демонов, кровь, бегущая из их глазниц, когда они смотрели на него, их лица, искажённые ужасом и агонией._

_Он размышлял, смотрел ли он прямо сейчас на себя, и поэтому ли так больно._

Они положили их подопечного на заднее сиденье машины и сели впереди, но Дин не завёл двигатель, с задумчивостью смотря в зеркало заднего обзора.

– Что? — спросил Сэм.

Дин перевёл взгляд на него:

– Тебе нужно пересесть назад.

Сэм поднял брови:

– Есть особая причина?

– У него трип, Сэм. Что если он очнётся и попытается выбраться из машины на ходу? Ты должен будешь успокаивать его.

Сэм задумался, но ненадолго. Дин прав. Сейчас Кастиэль в отключке, за исключением пары стонов и странного бормотания, но это может продлиться недолго. Он молча открыл дверь, вышел и, скользнув на заднее сиденье, попытался усадить ангела рядом с ним вертикально, но прискорбно провалился. В результате голова Кастиэля устроилась на его коленях, и Сэм, взглянув, увидел в зеркале, что Дин ухмыляется.

– О-о. Ну разве вам двоим не уютно?

– Просто езжай, Дин. Куда мы едем, кстати?

Дин откопал на полу мятую потрёпанную карту и помахал ею:

– У меня есть план. Думаю, он хороший.

Кастиэль пробормотал что-то о свете, слишком ярком, и накрыл рукой глаза, сместившись так, что его щека прижалась к бедру Сэма. Сэм посмотрел на него, чувствуя жар его тела и пот, просачивающийся сквозь джинсы. Не хорошо. Совсем не хорошо.

– Думаю, он хочет, чтобы ты погладил его по волосам, — пошутил Дин с весёлой ухмылкой.

– Рад, что это веселит тебя, Дин, но я не думаю, что это забавно.

– Ой, да ладно, — фыркнул Дин, заводя двигатель. — Ты действительно не видишь в этом ничего забавного? Ангелу Божьему глючатся розовые слоники и видятся психоделические фантазии?

– Нет. Ничего такого. Он болен, и _Лилит_ сделала это. Кто знает, через что ещё она прогнала его за последние дни?

Дин опустил глаза и нажал на педаль газа:

– Да, верно. Полагаю, он расскажет нам, когда сможет. А до тех пор это Вудсток, детка.

_Ему удалось заблокировать свет, но оставалась пульсация, пульсация позади глаз (которых глаз?), что, казалось, образовывала фигуры, обозначавшие что-то, но он не мог понять их. Он пытался, он так усиленно пытался, но там были странные буквы, волнистые линии, причудливые узоры и даже лица, настоящие лица, смеющиеся над ним и кидающие остроты. И была маленькая девочка, которая вызывала у него чувство, что он узнал как страх, но он не мог понять почему. Почему она такая пугающая? Почему он испуган? Он служит Богу, он не должен ничего бояться, но он боится её. Это было неправильно. Неправильно._

 _– Это неправильно, — сказал он громко, или думал, что сказал. — Это_ неправильно. _Это неправильно, она неправильная, неправильная. Неправильная._

_– Её теперь нет. Всё хорошо, — произнёс голос где-то над ним, и он открыл бы глаза, чтобы взглянуть на того, кто говорит, но он не мог смотреть на свет. Хотя голос был добрый, он успокоил его, и затем он почувствовал, как ласковые руки поднимают его, и он позволил поднять себя, потому что у него не было другого варианта. Хотя свет был таким ярким и ранил глаза, и из них лилась жидкость вниз по лицу-которое-не-было-его-лицом, и это ощущалось так странно, что он попытался отодвинуться от него, но как он мог отодвинуться от собственного лица?_

_– Всё хорошо, Кас, — появился ещё один голос, на этот раз другой, более знакомый, хотя он всё ещё не мог определить, откуда он его знал. — С тобой всё будет хорошо, ты только держись, ты слышишь меня?_

_И затем свет погас, и он почувствовал, как прохлада любви его Отца омывает его, и всё потемнело._

– Церковь? — спросил Сэм.

Дин пожал плечами:

– Почему нет? Они снесут её через пару недель, чтобы построить жилой дом. Никто не заявится сюда, пока мы здесь.

Церковь была обветшалой. Краска широкими пластами свисала с потолка, оштукатуренные стены были в трещинах и плесени, окна заколочены. Но в здании сохранилась атмосфера покоя, и большинство мебели было на своих местах — скамейки, столы, стулья. Сэм разведал задние комнаты и нашёл небольшую ванную комнату, в которой всё ещё работал водопровод. Электричество отсутствовало, но вокруг хватало разбросанных свеч. Пусть уже было ранее утро, Дин всё равно установил и зажёг их. Из-за закрытых окон внутри было мрачно.

Они расположили Кастиэля на полу, пока сооружали ему импровизированную кровать из подушек со скамеек. На столе была сложена ткань с алтаря, Сэм встряхнул её — не такая пыльная, как выглядела, — и они использовали её как простыню. Дин принёс одеяла из машины, они подняли ангела на кровать и укутали его одеялами. Он был без сознания, глаза бегали за закрытыми веками, и дыхание становилось коротким и быстрым. Он выглядел совсем нехорошо. Сэм изучал его недолго и затем вытащил свой лэптоп.

– Как долго, по-твоему, он пробудет в чудесной стране Оз?

– Какое-то время, — компьютер ожил, и он нашёл незащищённый вай-фай-сигнал. Подключившись к интернету, он напечатал в гугле «героиновая ломка», Дин встал позади него, когда вывалились результаты.

– О, будет очень весело, — сказал он саркастично, читая из-за плеча Сэма. — Судороги, тошнота, диарея, горячий и холодный пот... чёрт, это отвратительно.

– Он не ест и не пьёт, так что я сомневаюсь, что у него будет диарея и ему есть чем блевать, — ответил Сэм, усиленно думая. Он набрал другой поиск и начал читать про «кислоту», хотя он не был особо уверен, что Кастиэль проглотил или когда. — Он будет под кайфом около 10 часов, — в конце концов пришёл он к выводу. — Думаю, всё, что мы можем сделать, это держать его в покое и не позволить поранить себя.

Дин бросил взгляд на ангела:

– Значит, он будет бредить от ЛСД, пока герыч будет выходить через пот. М-да уж. У меня такое чувство, Лилит точно знала, что она делала. Если не можешь пытать ангела, тогда влезь ему в голову и устрой там бардак. И ещё сверх того.

– День будет долгий, — вздохнул Сэм, потирая шею. — Думаю, тебе следует поспать, пока можешь, так чтобы мы могли приглядывать за ним поочереди.

Дин нарочито вздрогнул:

– Говорю тебе, если он начнёт кричать о младенце, ползающем на потолке, он весь твой. Меня вымораживает от всего этого дерьма «На игле».

_Он был пойман, задыхался, заперт, умирал, связан, он был всем, чем он не хотел быть, и от этого было больно, так сильно больно, что внезапно не было ничего важнее, чем освободиться, ничего срочнее, кроме как вдохнуть, и потянуться, и расправить крылья, ничего более жизненно необходимого, чем сбежать, независимо от того, чем была эта тёплая дрожащая оболочка вокруг него, этот сосуд, эта тюрьма, эта тюрьма тюрьма тюрьма -_

К тому времени, когда Сэм добрался до него, пальцы Кастиэля уже покраснели от крови. Дин дремал на скамейке, слишком узкой для него, но тут же сел, стоило ангелу закричать; мгновением позже он присел на колени рядом с ним и жёстко держал его за запястье, пока Сэм ухватил его за другое и оттащил от груди.

– Выпустите меня! — кричал Кастиэль, брыкаясь и метаясь между ними. — Выпустите меня! Я не могу дышать! Я не могу оставаться так, _выпустите меня!_ — Он был сильным, гораздо сильнее, чем они, и было адски трудно удержать его неподвижно. Он боролся, и пламя свечей вокруг них трепетало и волновалось; стены церкви, казалось, слегка задрожали, штукатурка сыпалась на пол вокруг них. Силы были при нём, и они всё ещё работали, несмотря на связующую печать и что бы там с ним ни сделала Лилит.

– Всё хорошо, всё хорошо! — закричал Дин, пытаясь быть услышанным сквозь вопли Кастиэля. — Лежи спокойно, ты в порядке! Кас? Кас, ты слышишь меня? Прекрати с нами драться!

Но глаза Кастиэля метались и он продолжал кричать, кровь заливала его ключицу и пятнала порванную рубашку ярко-красным. Он пытался пальцами разодрать себе грудь, вцепляясь в плоть так, как будто намеревался сломать грудную клетку на куски и вырвать сердце. Раны были глубокие, отчего было много крови. Сэм знал, что он мог исцелить себя, но сейчас это выглядело ужасно, будто он пострадал от нападения животного, и он бросил взгляд на Дина, гадая, подумал ли он тоже об адских псах.

– Я пойман, — тяжело дышал Кастиэль, внезапно безвольно оседая. — Я не могу выбраться, я не могу сбежать. Почему это случилось? Что я сделал?

Дин отпустил его запястье и помахал рукой перед глазами. Кастиэль проследил за ней, и Дин наклонился над ним, ободрённый:

– Кас? Ты меня видишь?

Кастиэль моргнул, пот струился по его лицу:

– Д-Дин? — произнёс он, заикаясь, его голос был охрипшим после криков.

– Да! Да, это я, Кас. Отлично, ты меня видишь, — он взглянул на Сэма, сигналя глазами, что не имеет представления, что теперь сказать, и Сэм понял его.

– Тебе нужно оставаться спокойным, — сказал он, и взгляд Кастиэля перескочил на него. — Тебя накачали наркотиками, ясно? Всё, что ты чувствуешь или видишь в течение следующих нескольких часов, это галлюцинация. Ты в безопасности, тебе просто надо благополучно пережить это.

– К слову, мы не галлюцинации, — вставил Дин любезно. — Мы настоящие.

Кастиэль, вздрогнув, пристально на него уставился, так усиленно фокусируясь на Дине, как будто он пытался отгородиться от всего остального мира.

– Лилит, — прошептал он. — Она... на-накачала меня наркотиками...

– Да, — Сэм наблюдал, как брат ободряюще сжал плечо Кастиэля, положив руку как можно дальше от кровавого месива на груди ангела. — Но теперь её нет, и тебе только надо пройти через это. Хорошо?

– Лилит, — повторил Кастиэль, и его глаза вдруг казались уже менее ясными. — Она отправила тебя в Ад.

Дин напрягся, совсем немного. Большинство людей и не заметили бы, но не Сэм.

– Да, — ответил он глухо. — Маленькая сучка. Но ты вытащил меня.

– Я... вытащил тебя, — теперь Кастиэль дрожал, и Дин жестом попросил Сэма притащить аптечку. Им нужно было укутать его, согреть, но вначале следовало взглянуть на его грудь. Сэму не верилось, что кто-то мог сделать с собой такое. Должно быть, он был в отчаянии, убеждённый, что сможет вырвать свою ангельскую суть из тела человека.

– Ты был мёртв, — внезапно сказал ангел, громче прежнего. Он сказал это так, будто вспоминал, будто это было важно. — Ты был пустой оболочкой, гнившей и разлагавшейся в гробу, и ты был _мёртв._

– Я, наверное, выглядел лучше, правда, — сказал Дин с поддельной бравадой.

– Гниение, — продолжал Кастиэль, его глаза мерцали. — Гниющее как мясо. Я нашёл тебя, и ты гнил.

Дин нахмурился:

– Ладно, из-за этого разговора я уже начинаю жалеть о съеденном на завтрак бургере.

Кастиэль поднял окровавленную руку, держа её перед глазами и пристально на неё смотря.

– Гниение, — повторил он. — Это тоже мясо. Я гнию. Я пойман, и я гнию.

– Только не начинай опять кричать, ладно? Кас?

Но Кастиэль изучал свою руку, так сильно уставившись на неё, что Сэм задумался, что же, чёрт побери, он там видит. Кровь сбегала с ладони вниз к локтю, капая на пол, и глаза Кастиэля проследили её путь с таким увлечением, что это было почти комически.

– Вот, дай мне, — тихо сказал Дин, беря тряпку из пальцев Сэма. — Давай почистим его, пока он снова не начал сходить с ума.

После этого больше не было никаких шуток. Дин был не в настроении.

_Плоть, кожа и сухожилия. Кровь. Он был внутри человека и не мог выбраться, значит, он научится уживаться с этим. Изучит тело. Поймёт его._

_Он слушал шелест крови в ушах, низкий ритм его нового сердцебиения._

_Он чувствовал воздух в лёгких, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох._

_Он слышал тихие звуки дыхания, производимые в груди и горле._

_Он простонал, чувствуя вибрацию, проходящую через него, и простонал ещё раз._

_Рука легла на его предплечье, и он посмотрел на неё, заинтригованный. Белая. Такая белая. Ногти и морщинистые суставы пальцев. Серебряное кольцо. Он взглянул на её владельца, узнавая_ Дина Винчестера, _и он улыбнулся ему, потому что был способен улыбаться, ведь сейчас он был в теле человека._

_– Ты хорошо справляешься, — сказал ему Дин Винчестер, и он услышал, как слова прогрохотали в хрупких структурах внутри его ушей. Он задумался, как бы его собственный голос звучал внутри них._

_– Хорошо, — пробормотал он, и это звучало жалко. Крошечно. Он скучал по его прежнему голосу._

_Позади глаз полыхнул взрыв света, брызги и вспышки рождающихся звёзд, и следующее, что он осознал, это что он плыл в темноте, парил сквозь бесконечное пространство и исследовал Божье Творение, и Дин Винчестер выбыл из его сознания, как будто он никогда и не существовал._

– Что он делает теперь? Сэм, ты слышишь это?

Сэм подошёл и наклонился над Кастиэлем, старательно прислушиваясь. Глаза ангела были закрыты, а губы двигались. Слова были тихими, и ему пришлось сконцентрироваться, чтобы разобрать их.

_– Канопус, Арктур, Элтанин, Майя, Астеропа, Процион, Денеб, Ворон..._

Он продолжал и продолжал, имя за именем, и Сэм слушал минуту или две, а затем взглянул на брата:

– Это звёзды.

Дин поднял бровь:

– Голливудские звёзды или звёзды-в-небе звёзды?

– Небесные звёзды.

Сэм слушал дальше.

 _– Альтаир, Адиб, Гианфар, Эта Киля..._ — Слова успокаивали, усыпляли. Кастиэль произносил их без эмоций, но Сэм поймал себя на любопытной мысли, видел ли он на самом деле какую-либо из них. Могут ли ангелы передвигаться в космосе?

– Зачем он это делает? — спросил Дин.

– Без понятия. Может быть, чтобы успокоиться?

Дин наклонился и выгнул шею, стараясь расслышать, и Сэм был поражён выражением на его лице — любопытство и озадаченность, смешанные с удивлением. Он никогда раньше не видел Дина таким.

– Это чертовски клёво, — сказал Дин спустя время. — Но как долго он может продолжать? Что, он собирается назвать каждую звезду в небе?

– Думаю, скоро увидим, — ответил Сэм. — Полагаю, Небеса к ним немного ближе, чем мы, так что он знает их все.

_Что-то было неправильно._

 _Он чувствовал, как падает, как его тащит назад, притягивает гравитацией, и неважно, как усиленно он сопротивлялся. Он крутанулся и повернулся, ожидая увидеть синий глобус, парящий перед глазами, но в ужасе обнаружил, что он не был более синим. Он был красный. Его поверхность была замарана дымом, кратеры формировались прямо на глазах. Он инстинктивно закрыл руками лицо, стремительно приближаясь к поверхности, падая, падая, падая, думая,_ вот оно, это Ад на Земле, _прямо перед тем как его тело рухнуло на выжженную почву._

_Она провалилась под ним, и он упал, кувыркаясь и вращаясь так быстро, что это приводило в ужас. А затем он оказался перед дыбой в полном эха бескрайнем куда ни глянь ничто. Здесь внизу было жарко, нестерпимо горячо, он вдохнул, и вдох опалил его лёгкие и обжёг горло._

_Он знал человека на дыбе, но не мог представить, откуда._

_– Помоги мне, — умолял человек, его глаза были расширены от страха. — Кас, пожалуйста, помоги мне!_

_Он посмотрел вниз на свою руку, гадая, откуда в ней появился нож, а затем осознал, что плоть человека была белой, слишком белой, и он должен как-то затемнить её, поэтому он резал и резал его, до тех пор пока он не закричал о пощаде._

_Но он не получил её._

Кастиэль дрожал так сильно, что Сэм думал, он сейчас распадётся на части. Хотя он не потел, но когда Сэм положил руку ему на лоб, он и без термометра почувствовал жар. Это плохо.

– Холодные тряпки? — предложил Дин, по опыту зная, что следует делать. В своё время они пережили достаточное количество лихорадок; лихорадок от царапин, ран и инфекций, все привилегии охоты.

– Ему больше нужен лёд, но сомневаюсь, что мы найдём его где-то поблизости, — нахмурился Сэм. — И его грудь не исцеляется. Видимо, он слишком слаб.

Его брат поднялся на ноги, нарыл охапку тряпок и футболок и намочил их в задней ванной комнате. К тому времени, когда он вернулся, Кастиэль стонал, его зубы выбивали чечётку, и оба Винчестера вздрогнули, когда одна из скамеек позади них со скрежетом по полу сдвинулась на пару дюймов.

– Надеюсь, он случайно не взорвёт нам мозги своими силами, — заметил Дин настороженно.

Сэм разместил одну тряпку ангелу на шею, другие — на запястья, хотя тот так трясся, что тряпки падали. Дин положил скрученную футболку ему на лоб, и Сэм наблюдал, как капли воды стекали с лица Кастиэля. Чёрные.

– Твоя футболка линяет, — указал он, внезапно чувствуя себя усталым.

Дин пожал плечами:

– Значит, она покрасит ему лоб. Думаю, это наименьшая из его забот.

Кастиэль пробормотал что-то, и ещё одна скамейка сдвинулась. Пара свечей позади них погасли сами собой; Сэм зажёг ещё несколько. Сейчас снаружи было темно, и церковь была заполнена тенями. Вместо того чтобы чувствовать успокоение, становилось жутко.

– Ты грешил, — тяжело дышал Кастиэль. — Ты грешник.

– Ш-ш, — утихомиривал его Дин, подсознательно взяв за руку мокрыми пальцами. Сэм сел на одну из скамеек, он провёл уже достаточно времени на коленях на полу.

– Ты пытал их, — продолжал ангел, его глаза начали мерцать. — Ты заставлял их страдать... всех, столь многих, ты заставлял их страдать. Столько лет, столько душ... ты был _демоном._

Дин отпустил руку Кастиэля, как будто его ужалили, и Сэм внезапно осознал, о ком говорил ангел. Внутри живота всё перевернулось от взгляда на лицо брата.

– Дин, — сказал он, желая поддержать, но Дин поднял руку, чтобы он замолчал.

– Что ты имеешь в виду, Кас? — спросил он ломким голосом. — Кто был демоном?

Но Кастиэль не слышал его. Он вздрогнул и вдохнул со свистом, а затем удивил их обоих, свернувшись на боку и издавая звуки, будто его сейчас стошнит. Дин среагировал мгновенно, поставив под его подбородком пластиковую чашу, которую они нашли в ванной комнате. Но Кастиэль просто кашлял и блевал впустую. Он ещё долго так пытался срыгнуть и задыхался, Дин взглянул на Сэма и пожал плечами.

– Похоже, ты был прав, в нём ничего нет.

Сэм кивнул, но не мог не думать, что Дин бы потирал ему спину, если бы это его рвало, а сейчас всё его тело в отношении Кастиэля показывало что угодно, но не утешение.

_Пламя Ада было настойчивым, и он поддался ему. Жар пробирался сквозь голые ступни, покалывал обратную сторону ног, щекотал крылья. Он смотрел на мужчину перед ним и наблюдал, как он сошёл с дыбы и повернулся к ней. На ней уже была женщина, её лицо было олицетворением ужаса, мужчина вдавил большие пальцы ей в глаза и улыбнулся, когда она закричала._

_Это было неправильно. Это не было... правильно. Он видел это раньше, но всё было по-другому. Во-первых, у него не должно было быть ножа в руке. Он посмотрел на него и затем отбросил его в сторону, гадая, почему он изначально держал его, и вздрогнул, когда пламя начало опалять его крылья, перья потрескивали и дымились в вонючем воздухе._

_– Дин, — сказал он, вспоминая, зачем он здесь. — Ты должен пойти со мной. Ты был спасён._

_– Мне здесь отлично, спасибо, — ответил Дин._

_Почему это казалось таким знакомым? Почему ему было так жарко? Жар был невыносим, и он чувствовал, как его второе тело борется, пытаясь справиться. Внезапно ему захотелось закрыть глаза и уснуть, сдаться, но у него была миссия и он должен был её завершить. У него не было выбора._

_Он шагнул вперёд и положил руку Дину на плечо, чувствуя, как отпечаток жжёт кожу. Дин завыл, падая на колени, и он сжал крепче пальцы, впиваясь в плоть, и рванул вверх, взмахивая ослепительными крыльями, направляясь к свету наверху._

_Но Дин сопротивлялся и кричал, и он знал, что не сможет пронести его всю дорогу, и также знал, что если он отпустит его, то они оба упадут в Ад и никогда не вернутся._

_Не так всё происходило, но ему внезапно было слишком хреново, чтобы беспокоиться об этом._

Кастиэль беспрерывно говорил уже двадцать минут. И это не было тем, что приятно слушать.

_Его крылья горели, он падал, Ад был в огне вокруг него, он не справится, он горел, на его руках была кровь, Дин Винчестер сломан, у него была миссия, он горел, Дин Винчестер был демоном, он горел, он не справился, его крылья горели -_

Его трясло и крутило на подушках, он держался за живот, как будто тот болел, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, и всё это время Дин сидел, скрестив ноги, на полу рядом с ним, смотря на него испуганными глазами.

Сэм знал, что это не будет весело, но он не представлял, что это будет вот так.

– Я присмотрю за ним, если хочешь прерваться, — предложил он.

– Мне здесь отлично, спасибо, — кратко ответил Дин.

– Он бредит, Дин. Он говорит бессмыслицу.

– А как по мне, он говорит вполне осмысленно, — голос брата был холоден.

Кастиэль дёрнулся, простонав в агонии, когда судорога, местоположение которой Сэм не смог определить, прошлась по нему. Сильный скрип над ними предупредил, что стропила церкви тряслись, и доски на окнах грохотали. «Слишком тяжело, — прохрипел Кастиэль. — Мы _упадём_ ». Ещё три свечи задуло внезапным ветром, заплясавшим в здании, но пришедшим не с улицы.

– Это же полный бред, — сказал Сэм, и Дин сузил глаза. — Он не говорит это, как будто это было на самом деле.

– Он сказал, что я был демоном. Что если я был им?

– Не был.

– Именно это и происходит в Аду. Ты становишься демоном.

– Ты серьёзно думаешь, что он бы вернул тебя, если бы ты был демоном? Тогда было бы слишком поздно, Дин. Да ладно, ты же видел всё то дерьмо, каким Лилит накачала его. Его унесло, как кайт, он сейчас под кайфом и в его мозгу воспоминания смешиваются со страхами.

Дин молчал около минуты, потом вздохнул. Он потёр лицо обеими руками и встал, потягиваясь — должно быть, мускулы к этому моменту уже ныли. У его ног Кастиэль снова простонал и схватил его за руку. Судороги начались по-настоящему. Дин посмотрел на него сверху вниз, а затем — на Сэма.

– Его пробил пот, — сказал он. — Лихорадка побеждена.

– Хорошо, — ответил Сэм.

– Мне нужно на свежий воздух, — объявил Дин. — Пойду прогуляюсь.

_Теперь была боль, и она помогла ему мыслить трезвее, чем долгое время было раньше. Что-то пошло неправильно. Он знал, это из-за демона, женщины-демона, и Винчестеры были с ним, но он слишком устал, чтобы долго концентрироваться на загадке._

_Он не мог понять, как он побывал в Аду и вернулся, и гадал, похоже ли это было на кошмар. Он знал, что они часто бывают у Дина, и это бы многое объяснило. Хотя оно ощущалось таким реальным. Таким ужасным._

_Теперь ему было холодно. Жар ушёл. И по всему его второму телу вспыхивали чудовищные сильные боли, мышцы напрягались и сокращались под хрупкой кожей. Он и не представлял, что человеку может быть так сильно больно. Он заставлял себя оставаться без сознания, зная, что если он пробьётся к бодрствованию, боль будет хуже, но это было трудно._

_Было больно._

_Дин, — думал он. В Аду Дин прошёл через худшее. Гораздо худшее. Он помнил, как это было — нести его, и помнил, что они выбрались невредимыми. Он не провалился. Он спас Дина. Он сделал это._

_Он сосредоточился на этом, пока боль вспыхивала и умирала, и это помогло._

К тому времени, когда Дин вернулся, Кастиэль спал.

Сэм поднял взгляд, когда услышал, что дверь церкви открылась, и выдохнул с тихим смехом, когда увидел, что Дин несёт два огромных стаканчика кофе и бумажный пакет с восхитительно пахнущим содержимым.

– Я бы тебя расцеловал, — сказал он, беря предложенный Дином кофе.

– Не перед ангелом, Сэмми, — решительно ответил Дин, бросая пакет на пол. — Я уже поел, это всё твоё. Как у него дела?

– Спит. Похоже, судороги прекратились, так что, возможно, он скоро очнётся.

– Супер, — сказал Дин без убеждения в голосе и сел на одну из скамеек. Снял крышку с кофе и сделал глоток, смотря на Кастиэля задумчиво.

Сэм вздохнул:

– Серьёзно, Дин, тебе нужно выбросить это из головы.

– Выбросить что?

– Ты не был демоном.

Дин нахмурился, смотря на него раздражённо:

– Кас был _там._ Он был в Аду! Он видел, каким я там был! Я не особенно много помню, особенно ближе к концу, но он видел меня. Я был совершенно не в себе, едва ли даже человеком. Это длилось годы. Он мог бы... — он остановился, опустив взгляд. — Только то, что я не помню превращение в демона, не значит, что этого не случилось.

Сэм покачал головой:

– Чтобы ни случилось Дин, сейчас ты не демон. Вот и всё, что имеет значение, верно?

Дин закрыл глаза:

– Это должно было занять века.

– Что?

– Превращение в демона. Так сказала Руби, перед тем как моя сделка истекла. Занимает сотни лет, но в конце концов ты становишься демоном, — Дин фыркнул, снова открывая глаза и возводя их к потолку. — У меня ушло сорок. Столько потребовалось, чтобы выжечь из меня всё человеческое. Несколько _десятилетий._ Что это говорит обо мне?

Сэм открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, затем опять его закрыл. Дин смотрел на него, выражение его лица было нечитаемым, и Сэм глядел на него какое-то время, пока не пожал плечами:

– Не могу поверить, что ты коришь себя за что-то, что вне твоего контроля, — заметил он печально. — Боже, Дин — ты можешь дать себе перерыв? Руби могла солгать, и у тебя есть только слово Кастиэля, что ты завершил изменение. И ранее он счастливо перечислял названия звёзд, как будто они его друзья или что-то вроде того. Он же совсем не соображает, и я удивлён, что он вообще помнит твоё имя, не говоря уже о том, что ты делал в Аду.

Дин выдавил грустную усмешку и глотнул кофе:

– Как по мне, всё выглядело, будто у него как раз-таки проблемы с тем, чтобы забыть. Будто он всё ещё не может пережить разочарование из-за случившегося, что нашёл меня сломанным.

– Уверен, это неправда. Чёрт возьми, Дин, тебе пора прекратить останавливаться на этом.

– Да, как будто у меня есть что получше, на чём остановиться. Давай-ка подумаем... апокалипсис, например?

– Да ладно, Дин-

– Ты не был демоном.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, братья посмотрели на Кастиэля. Он смотрел на Дина несчастно, глаза были сильно покрасневшими, но яснее, чем выглядели в последние часы.

Дин поколебался мгновение, смущённый, перед тем как бодро спросил:

– Хорошо расслабился?

– Ты не был демоном, — повторил Кастиэль. Его голос был рваный, и в словах не было его обычной силы, но Сэм поверил ему. Он взглянул на брата и увидел на его лице сомнение.

– Ты казался весьма убеждённым в этом совсем недавно.

– Ты всё ещё был человеком. Я бы не солгал тебе. Я не знаю, что я говорил. Я был... Я не... — голос Кастиэля оборвался, и он закрыл глаза, нахмурившись.

Дин неловко переместился на своём сиденье, но Сэм видел, что его плечи были уже менее напряжены.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, меняя тему, переводя стрелки с себя.

– Неправильно, — ответил Кастиэль, как будто это всё объясняло.

– Ты помнишь, что произошло? — спросил Сэм.

Ангел кивнул, взглянув на него:

– Я ценю всё, что вы сделали для меня, — сказал он слабо, и совершил ошибку, попытавшись сесть вертикально. Всё в нём задрожало, и он упал обратно со стоном, тяжело дыша.

– Ты всё ещё болен, — мягко сказал ему Сэм. — Просто лежи спокойно, хорошо?

Кастиэль взглянул на руку и поднял брови при виде вырезанной на коже связующей печати.

– Вы заперли меня, — заметил он, его голос был то ли испуганный, то ли раздражённый. Было сложно сказать из-за его хриплости.

– Это была идея твоего босса, — поспешно сказал Дин. — Иначе бы ты ударился в подпитанное наркотиками неистовство. Это был единственный способ удержать тебя под контролем.

– Я не могу выбраться, — тихо произнёс Кастиэль, моргая. Его лицо бледнело у них на глазах, и Сэм начинал гадать, не вырубится ли он. — Вы заперли меня в этом сосуде, и я не могу выбраться.

Дин бросил на Сэма нервный взгляд и подошёл к ангелу, став на колени на пол рядом с ним.

– Эй, — сказал он успокаивающе, положив руку ему на плечо. — Ты будешь в порядке, приятель. Не беспокойся, мы присматриваем за тобой. Тебе просто нужно успокоиться, позволить оставшимся наркотикам покинуть твой организм. Лилит нехило загрузила тебя. Ты сейчас прямо человек-аптека.

Кастиэль поднял глаза ему навстречу и шокированно втянул воздух. Сэм смотрел в растерянности, как он поднял дрожащую руку и осторожно ткнул Дина в щеку, как будто не был уверен, что он действительно там был.

– Оу, — сказал Дин подчёркнуто, хотя очевидно было, что ему не больно. — Ум, есть какие-то причины для тычка?

– Твоё лицо... меняется, — удивлённо ответил Кастиэль. — Как ты это делаешь?

Дин посмотрел на Сэма с легчайшим намёком на улыбку на губах, а затем повернулся обратно к Кастиэлю.

– Это ты у нас ангел в улёте, Кас. Давай, ложись. Закрывай глаза. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты проспать оставшееся время.

– Я не сплю.

– Ты только что проснулся от того, что спал, болван.

– Я не сплю, — Кастиэль был непреклонен.

– Хорошо, тогда просто думай об этом как о лежании с закрытыми глазами. Давай.

Дин за плечи уложил Кастиэля обратно на подушки и положил руку ему на глаза, помогая закрыть их, и Кастиэль лёг неподвижно. Хотя, когда Дин поднялся на ноги, он простонал — совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы они расслышали, и Сэм понял, что о чём бы брат не желал сострить, от этого звука желание тут же испарилось. Это _было_ в каком-то роде смешно, размышлял Сэм, увидеть, как это всесильное, уверенное в себе существо превратилось в тыкающего кого-то пальцем в лицо, чтобы узнать, реален ли тот, но в то же время это было ужасно. Кастиэль страдал, как бы ни был странен его недуг, и в этом не было ничего забавного.

– Как долго, по-твоему, это ещё продлится? — тихо спросил его Дин, садясь обратно.

Сэм пожал плечами:

– Не имею ни малейшего представления.

– Очень любезно со стороны Захарии просто сбросить его на нас. Можно подумать, ангелы могут рассчитывать только на себя.

Сэм покачал головой:

– У меня такое чувство, что ему действительно наплевать. Может быть, ему не нравится Кас?

Дин фыркнул:

– Понимаю его. Он не самый простой человек, чтобы понравиться. Угрозы убить людей — это совсем не то, что вызовет в тебе к нему тёплые чувства.

Сэм посмотрел на Кастиэля, который, казалось, спал.

– Ты лучше его знаешь, чем я, Дин. Он же становится мягче? Более похожим на человека?

Дин на какое-то время задумался, прежде чем ответить:

– Я бы сказал, сейчас он на шести по шкале засранства. Когда он впервые появился, у него была десятка.

Сэм сдержал смех и сделал глоток кофе:

– Уверен, он будет очень рад это услышать. Во всяком случае, как только перестанет галлюцинировать, что твоё лицо плавится.

Кастиэль проспал три часа, и когда он, наконец, открыл глаза, он снова дрожал. Хотя это, кажется, было не из-за лихорадки; кажется, ему по-настоящему было холодно. Дин притащил ещё одно одеяло и укутал его, суетясь вокруг него, как будто был его мамой, и это вызывало у Сэма улыбку. Дин делал то же самое и для него, когда он был ребёнком и болел. Возможно, он даже не осознавал, что он делает сейчас.

Позже Кастиэль ничего не говорил, он просто лежал и смотрел на них обоих, переводя взгляд с Дина на Сэма и обратно, как будто пытался понять, чем они были. Через некоторое время Дин не выдержал:

– Ты в порядке? Почему ты на нас так смотришь? — спросил он, явно пытаясь скрыть раздражение.

– Вы такие яркие, — сказал он, его голос напоминал скрежет. — Симпатичные.

Сэм спрятал рукой ухмылку.

– То, что ты видишь, нереально, Кас, — терпеливо объяснил Дин. — Сейчас ты видишь всё психоделически и ярко-светящимся.

– Вы сияете, — объяснил Кастиэль, вздохнув. — Ангелы.

От сердитого взгляда Дина, брошенного на Сэма, Сэм всё-таки громко рассмеялся. О да, они с Дином были ангелами. Это было _хорошо._

– У меня есть крылья? — спросил Дин, в голосе ощущалась ласковая насмешка. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что мои больше, чем у Сэма. Мои должны быть больше его, иначе я не играю.

– «К духам праведников, достигших совершенства», — сказал Кастиэль мечтательно, его глаза мерцали. — Послание к Евреям, глава 12:23.

– О, супер. Теперь он цитирует Библию, — пробормотал Дин. — Как раз когда я только начал думать, что он забавный.

Сэм пихнул его локтём в бок, и Дин подавил смех, смотря на потолок церкви.

– Мне холодно, — внезапно заявил Кастиэль, Сэм увидел, что он действительно дрожал.

– У нас больше нет одеял, — сказал он извиняющимся тоном, Кастиэль ответил ему крупной дрожью и коротким беспомощным стоном. Озадаченный, Сэм встал и наклонился над ним, положив руку ему на лоб и нахмурившись. — Вау, он не притворяется. Он замерзает.

Дин тоже встал:

– Я схожу и куплю ещё одеял? Где-то поблизости должен быть магазин.

Сэм покачал головой:

– Думаю, само его тело больше не генерирует тепло. Он сильно отличается от нас... возможно, наркотики сломали термостат организма или что там ещё. Серьёзно, проверь сам.

Дин моргнул и опустил руку, его лоб сморщился, когда он почувствовал ту же прохладу, что почувствовал Сэм. Она не была естественной. Человек не может быть таким холодным без серьёзных последствий.

– Нужно согреть его, — мрачно высказался Дин. — Он на ощупь как труп.

– Тепло тела, — Сэм сообразил, что им надо сделать. — Один из нас должен поделиться с ним теплом своего тела.

Дин фыркнул, усмехнувшись:

– Я уже предложил пойти купить одеяла. Так что я так и сделаю, спасибо.

– Да ладно, Дин. Дело серьёзное. Он может умереть.

Дин приподнял бровь:

– Если хочешь обжиматься с ангелом, вперёд, я тебя останавливать не буду.

Сэм протянул вперёд кулак. Дин посмотрел на него, вздохнул и тоже сжал свой кулак. Они посчитали до трёх, и Сэм рассмеялся, увидев результат:

– Ножницы? _Серьёзно?_ Ты когда-нибудь научишься?

– Да пошёл ты, — огрызнулся Дин и посмотрел на Кастиэля. — Супер. Просто великолепно. Давай, иди покупай одеяла, пока я буду изображать плюшевого мишку для нашего пациента. Клянусь, если ты расскажешь об этом хоть кому-то, я тебя убью.

Сэм подхватил сумку и фыркнул:

– Ага, как будто держать ангела в руках для тебя в новинку. Вообще-то я не забыл про Анну. Так что можешь с таким же успехом продолжать то, что уже делал.

– Сэм.

Голос Дина внезапно был напряжённым, и Сэм взглянул, удивлённый. Он проследил взгляд широко раскрытых глаз Дина до алтаря и шокированно вдохнул.

Алтарь был покрыт льдом.

Более того, пока Сэм смотрел, он мог почувствовать, как температура в церкви падает. Белый иней распространялся по всему возвышению, кристаллы формировались и росли, как будто он смотрел кадры ускоренной съёмки. Сосульки вырастали на краях алтаря, удлиняясь невозможно быстро прямо на его глазах. Он сделал шаг назад, поражённый, и затем глянул в сторону Кастиэля. Он был синий.

– Ээ, Дин...

Но Дин уже заметил. Он сбросил с себя куртку и ботинки и забрался под одеяла как можно быстрей, уже нисколько не смущаясь, потому что Сэм был прав: дело было серьёзное. Каким-то образом Кастиэль умирал. В наркотиках ли была причина или в чём-то ещё, Сэм не знал, но в любом случае это было _плохо_.

– Вот же блять! — прошипел Дин, приподнимая мёртвый вес Кастиэля, так чтобы прижать его спиной к груди. — Он охрененно ледяной!

Сэм смотрел на иней, вьющийся по деревянному полу церкви, и ничуть не сомневался в этом. Хотя на его глазах тот замер, и не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что это потому что Дин сейчас делился теплом с ангелом. Кастиэль крупно дрожал в хватке Дина, слабо бормоча что-то о _праведности_ , и Дин, растирая руками его безвольные голые руки, бросил на Сэма беспомощный взгляд.

– Не уверен, как много смогу здесь сделать, — торопливо сказал он. — Ему нужно больше одеял. И что угодно термическое — теплопакеты, фляжка кофе — мне без разницы, просто достань это.

– Сделаю, — пообещал Сэм и направился к двери.

– Сэмми?

Сэм, остановившись, повернулся к нему. Дин выглядел бледным, почти таким же бледным, как бессознательный человек в его руках, и иней теперь украшал одеяло, которым они оба были укрыты. Его брат дрожал, и Сэм сочувственно поморщился.

– Поспеши, — сказал Дин.

_Он решил, что Винчестеры были ангелами. Они были именно такими ангелами, какими их обычно представляли большинство людей — прекрасные, праведные, нежные создания, которые беспокоились только за других, а не измотанная в боях, закалённая родня, бок о бок с которой он воевал столь много тысячелетий. Было забавно представлять Дина и его брата с серебряными крыльями порхающими в воздухе, одетыми в белые мерцающие тоги, с посаженными прямо на их головы нимбами._

_Ему пришло в голову, что он не должен находить подобные нелепые мысли забавными, и тогда он осознал, что всё дело в яде, переполняющем его тело (оба его тела), и он ощутил, как внутри него шевельнулся гнев. Как смеют его мысли быть вот так кем-то захвачены! Как смеет демон наполнять его такими вредными веществами, испытывая его разум и силу, унижая его перед людьми под его началом? Чем больше он об этом думал, тем в бОльшую ярость он приходил._

_А затем, внезапно, всё, о чём он мог думать, это что ему холодно._

_Его сосуд умирал, и у него не было сил сохранить ему жизнь._

_– Нет, — пробормотал он, чувствуя вину и безнадёжность. Его дыхание было как лёд в его лёгких, и он чувствовал, как будто кровь в венах заимствованного тела свёртывается, замерзает, твёрдо и прочно застывает под его кожей. Он попытался открыть глаза и не смог. Он попытался согреться, но не смог. Он был слишком слаб, слишком дезориентирован, и внезапно он понял, что если его сосуд умрёт, он тоже умрёт, потому что он заперт внутри. Символ на руке не позволял ему уйти._

_Ангел никогда не должен умирать вот так, — думал он._

_Ангел никогда не должен умирать_ в одиночестве.

_– Всё хорошо, Кас. Шшшш, просто не двигайся. Ты со мной. Ты скоро согреешься, не волнуйся. Иисусе, чувак, ты превратил церковь в грёбаную Нарнию. Пока ты такой, ты можешь сделать, чтобы ещё и снег пошёл?_

_Дин Винчестер. Всё ещё здесь, и пытается помочь. Как только он понял, что он не был один, он почувствовал тепло: совсем немного поначалу, но достаточно, чтобы разморозить его кровь и расцепить дыхание._

_– Чёрт побери, ты холодный. Не знаю, как вообще я должен согреть тебя, когда ты и меня превращаешь в сосульку. Ну же, Кас, подумай о чём-нибудь горячем. Ну, не в смысле о непристойном — я не говорю о порно, ты же ангел, я знаю. Просто, знаешь, подумай о пустынях и солнечных ваннах. И об огне, и о горящих вещах. Что-то в таком роде. Это может помочь. Ты слышишь меня, Кас? Давай же, работай со мной._

_Он последовал инструкциям Дина. Для чего-то ещё он слишком устал, слишком замёрз. Он думал о песках Египта и огнях Ада. Думал о полётах близко к солнцу и стремительных бросках по окружности внутри вулканов. Думал о горячих источниках и тёплом летнем бризе. Думал о том, как тело человека рядом с его собственным ощущалось таким жарким, даже хотя тело, в котором он находился, было даже не его, и думал, как он благодарен, что Дин не бросил его._

_Он почувствовал, как немного согрелся, но потом впал в тревожное оцепенение, и когда он проснулся, он плакал, и Дин пытался успокоить его. Он слушал слова человека, тихие утешения и жалобные просьбы объяснить, но всё, о чём он мог думать, это что он скучал по дому. Он скучал по Небесам. Он скучал по семье._

_– Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, — успокаивал его Дин, теплая рука прижалась к его груди. — С тобой всё будет хорошо, Кас._

_– Пение, — прохрипел он не думая. — Они не поют._

_– Кто не поёт?_

_– Мои братья. Мои сёстры. Я всегда слышал, как они поют, но сейчас так тихо._

_– Ты скоро услышишь их снова, не волнуйся._

_– Я хочу услышать пение, — захныкал он, чувствуя жжение стыда от его слабости, но не способный ничего с собой поделать. — Как ангел может быть цельным, не слыша звучания богослужения?_

_В последовавшем долгом неловком молчании он не мог ничего поделать, кроме как плакать._

_А потом зазвучало пение._

Когда Сэм вошёл в церковь, он шёл тихо, возможно немного слишком тихо, и поэтому он умудрился зайти в комнату до того, как Дин заметил его и замолчал в смущении. Поначалу он подумал, что ему что-то слышится, или что Дин нашёл радио и слушает какую-то станцию, где ставят музыку в стиле госпел, а затем правда поразила его так сильно, что он невольно затаил дыхание.

Дин пел «О, благодать».

Его голос был тонким и нервным и дрожал, как будто Дину было холодно. Он был скрыт за одной из церковных колонн, так что Сэм не видел его, но он знал, что Дин пел Кастиэлю, и эта мысль принесла тепло, от которого едва не выступили слёзы на глазах. Дин пел гимн ангелу. Его Дин. Дин Винчестер. Парень, который в своей жизни подпевал только Бон Джови и Металлике, парень, который никогда не пел гимны.

На мгновение Сэм задумался, откуда вообще он знает слова «О, благодать», но потом вспомнил их детство, как они сидели на жёстких деревянных скамьях в церкви пастора Джима, и как они оба слушали его проповеди и пытались выглядеть серьёзными, когда папа отчитывал их за неподобающее поведение.

Хотя Дин никогда не подпевал гимнам. Большинство проповедей он провёл тайком слушая плеер, стараясь не кивать головой в ритм Цеппелинам, чтобы не выдать себя. И всё же, как-то, он сейчас пел. Идеально зная слова. Похоже, он тогда всё-таки слушал.

_– Словам Господним верю я... моя вся крепость в них..._

Сэм шагнул ближе.

_– Он — верный щит, Он — часть моя... во всех путях моих._

Теперь он мог его увидеть — он качал Кастиэля в руках и смотрел на него нахмурившись, пока они оба дрожали. Лёд вокруг них в основном растаял, но они оба выглядели замёрзшими. Хотя выражение лица Кастиэля было мирным, и трудно было сказать, он спит или просто лежит с закрытыми глазами. Сэм не был уверен, но ему казалось, он видел слёзы на его лице.

_– Когда же плоть моя умрёт... придёт борьбе конец..._

Дин поднял взгляд, мгновенно замечая Сэма. Он закрыл рот и вспыхнул глубоким румянцем, выглядя абсолютно уязвлённым. Кивнув, Сэм подошёл к нему, бросая сумки на ближайшую скамью. Он вытащил самое толстое одеяло, что купил, и развернул его.

– Это было славно, — сказал он невозмутимо, зная, что насмешка убьёт его брата. Не то чтобы ему хотелось подразнить.

– Он хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь спел ему, — слабо ответил Дин. — Так что или это, или что-то из Lynyrd Skynyrd.

– Уверен, он оценил это.

Дин кашлянул.

– Мне тоже показалось, на какое-то время. Думаю, он сейчас спит.

Сэм накрыл их обоих одеялом. Дин глубоко вздохнул, Кастиэль остался совершенно спокоен.

– Вот, — сказал Сэм, протягивая стаканчик с кофе. — Должно смазать твои голосовые связки.

Дин сделал глоток, смотря застенчиво:

– И как долго ты слушал?

– Достаточно. Ты не перестаёшь удивлять меня, Дин.

– Нечего тут умиляться на меня. Он был в панике. У меня просто не было выбора.

Сэм улыбнулся:

– Конечно, не было.

Они сидели какое-то время, наблюдая, как тает лёд, и медленно Кастиэль возвращался к ним.

Всё произошло быстро. В одну минуту все дремали, а в следующую Кастиэль стоял на ногах у алтаря, глядя на них сурово.

Сэм потёр заспанные глаза и сел, смотря, как его брат отбросил одеяла и встал.

– Ты в порядке? — спросил Дин, оглядывая Кастиэля сверху вниз.

– Да, — ответил Кастиэль твёрдым голосом. Тот снова был нормальным; ни следа хрипоты. Он до последнего дюйма снова выглядел самим собой, за исключением пропавшего пальто, пиджака и ботинок, и Сэм подумал, что он, возможно, наколдует их откуда-то, как только вспомнит о них. Даже крови на его рубашке больше не было. Очевидно, он исцелил и грудь.

– Как много ты помнишь? — поинтересовался Дин. — Знаешь, ты провёл тут пару дней.

Кастиэль моргнул. На секунду — только на секунду — он выглядел удивлённым, а затем это прошло.

– Я помню достаточно, — произнёс он. — Я слишком долго отсутствовал. Я должен доложить Захарии, — он огляделся на церковь вокруг него и сузил глаза. — Это место очень скоро будет разрушено, — сказал он. — Они будут строить на этой земле.

– Видимо, — ответил Дин.

Кастиэль улыбнулся, и улыбка была довольно-таки опасной:

– Это они так думают.

– Ты собираешь поговорить с мэром или ещё что? — спросил Сэм с любопытством, Кастиэль просто перевёл на него взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Сэм вздрогнул; его взгляд был таким могущественным, таким отстранённым — он едва мог поверить, что это был тот же самый человек, который кричал и лепетал у его ног последние пару дней. И затем, как только он подумал об этом, Кастиэль нахмурился и покачнулся немного, опёршись рукой об алтарь, чтобы не упасть.

– Ты как, нормально? — голос Дина был наполнен беспокойством. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты полетел, находясь всё ещё под воздействием. Это может быть рискованно.

– Я... в порядке, — ответил Кастиэль запинающимся голосом, и в первый раз, когда он посмотрел на Дина, в выражении его лица была теплота. — Спасибо. Вам обоим. Я не забуду того, что вы сделали для меня.

Дин пожал плечами:

– Просто прекрати угрожать отправить меня обратно в Ад, и мы в расчёте.

Кастиэль казался немного шокированным, но быстро управился. Он полукивнул — не полноценное обещание, отметил Сэм, потому что он всё-таки всё ещё должен следовать приказам. Здесь они стали союзниками, но эта напряжённая дружба продлится лишь до поры до времени. В конце концов, Кастиэль всегда будет следовать приказам его начальства. От этой мысли было печально.

– Я не понимаю, — неловко произнёс Кастиэль. — Вы, люди... вы принимаете наркотики ради забавы. Ради развлечения. Но в моём случае не было ничего... приятного. Не понимаю, зачем вы делаете это.

– Есть большая разница между принимать их ради забавы, маленькими порциями, и когда безумная демонская сучка даёт тебе достаточно, чтобы убить тебя девять раз, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Дин. — Я бы не сказал, что у тебя было лучшее знакомство с наркотиками, — его лицо осветилось: — Хотя... Если тебе очень хочется познакомиться с алкоголем, конечно, мы с Сэмом...

С тихим шелестом воздуха и перьев Кастиэль исчез. Дин несколько секунд пялился на пустой алтарь, а потом повернулся к Сэму:

– Мы точно должны однажды напоить его.

Сэм ухмыльнулся:

– И что ты тогда петь ему будешь?

Дин открыл рот. Закрыл. Сглотнул. Пошёл прочь. Сэм смотрел ему вслед и думал, как вообще может кто-то так смущаться из-за того, что пел «О, благодать» умирающему ангелу.

А затем он задумался, помнит ли об этом Кастиэль.

Он очень надеялся, что помнит.

p 

**Author's Note:**

> [* Для «Amazing Grace» («О, благодать») использовался перевод с Википедии.]


End file.
